


Ferris Wheel

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Ever thought about having sex at a carnival?”





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> For day three of kinktober, and I chose to write about public sex. It's not the best. I don't write het smut very often. but I wanted to try different things for the challenge and gave it a shot.

“That sunset is so beautiful, isn’t it?” Isabelle said as she leaned her head against Simon’s shoulder. Their hands were clasped together as they rode the ferris wheel, both needing a more relaxing ride after hours of walking around the carnival. 

“Not as beautiful as the lady next to me,” Simon whispered and Isabelle laughed quietly. 

She lifted her head and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You’re such a sap,” She said before kissing him again. The kiss deepened and one of Simon’s arms wrapped around her back pulling her close. They broke away after a few minutes when the ride stopped momentarily and she looked back towards the sunset. 

There were only two other couples on the ride and plenty of space between all of them, giving Isabelle a thought. She turned towards Simon and smiled. “Oh no,” He said. “I know that look.”

Her smile got brighter and she took his hand, placing it on his thigh. “Ever thought about having sex at a carnival?” She whispered, slowly pushing his hand up and under her skirt. Simon glanced between their hands and the other passenger cars. 

“Up here?”

Isabelle nodded, legs spreading a bit. “We don’t have to do anything obvious, but we could try something.”

Simon looked down at her legs and moved his fingers up her inner thigh. Isabelle let out a shaky breath as they touched the fabric of her underwear. She closed her eyes and giggled softly as his fingers rubbed her. “Come here,” She mumbled, pulling him in for a kiss. “That feels good.”

“Yeah?” He mumbled against her lips and she nodded, biting back a moan when his fingers pushed aside her underwear so he could play with her clit. She kissed him again, her breathing getting heavier. 

They were at the top of the ferris wheel now, but she couldn’t find it in her to pull away from Simon as he pleasured her. A finger slipped inside of her and this time, she couldn’t help the quiet moan that escaped her. 

“Shh…” Simon whispered, pausing momentarily to look around. There was hardly any light and she was sure if anyone saw them it would just look like they were making out. His attention was brought back to her when she started to rub the front of his pants. He quickly kissed her to prevent himself from moaning too loud. Isabelle smiled and undid his zipped so she could slip her fingers inside to touch him. “Izzy…”

“Keep going, Simon,” She mumbled and another finger slipped inside of her, slowly thrusting. “Oh how I wish you could fuck me right now.” She kissed him again, letting out another moan when his pace quickened. “Oh my God...Simon..Simon..” 

He kissed her again and Isabelle knew she was close coming. He kept his lips on her, keeping her from making too much noise as he fingered her, thrusting his fingers faster inside of her. The ride began it’s descent down and he doubled his efforts to get her off before they reached the bottom. 

“Simon,” She moaned between kisses. “Simon, I’m gonna-I’m gonna-” She buried her face in his face, fingers digging into his shoulders and her body shaking as she rode out her orgasm. Simon’s fingers continued to thrust after at a much slower pace. When it became too much, she pushed his hand away and kissed him softly. “That was good.”

Simon nodded. “Yeah it was.”

They kissed again, content to keep sitting there longer, but there was one car ahead of them and knew the ride was almost over. They readjusted their clothes and once they were free, Isabelle grabbed the giant stuffed animal Simon had won for her and took his hand, leading him away from the ride.

“Where to now?”

“Somewhere slightly more private so you can really fuck me.”


End file.
